Feral Heart
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: "I don't know what's got you so thirsty for Stryker's blood but if you don't simmer down he'll send Victor in here" Selene Davis wanted revenge and nothing would stop her from getting it. Not even a blood thirsty feral who's nailed her in his sights. I do not own anything X-Men. VictorXOc eventual GambitXOc
1. Chapter 1

William Stryker both loved and feared mutants, he loved the idea of being able to use them as a weapon, but they scared him because there was no way to ensure their loyalty. His favorite and the ones he feared the most were ferals. All raw animalistic power with the intelligence of a human made for a perfect pet. Except for their stubbornness, ferals all seemed to have a stubborn streak a mile wide, especially Selene Davis and Victor Creed.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" The dark, velvety, voice purred from the shadows.

"How could I forget, I was in a cage just like this one." Was the reply.

Selene had him in her sights, as she charged forward. She didn't care about the man walking next to him or the special team that she'd heard about. All Selene cared about was sinking her fangs into Major William Stryker's flesh, and getting revenge for her brother. Without any other thought she launched herself into the air. This was it, she was going to kill the man who destroyed her whole world. A loud crack sounded and she collapsed.

"Are you ok, Sir?"Chris asked, as the team came running their way.

"I'm fine. Zero excellent work, but did you have to kill her?" Stryker asked, looking down at the body then before his eyes the bullet was being pushed out of her head. "Quick get her locked up."

"Sir?" Jimmy asked looking at him, as Wade picked her up.

"We've caught ourselves another feral, and her healing abilities while not as fast as Jimmy's are as slow as Victor's either." Stryker explained as he led them to solitary. They threw the girl in one of the cells and watched as she came round. When she came to the first thing, she did was launch herself at the door reaching for Stryker.

"I don't know, sir, she seems a little wild to me." Fred commented.

"I like 'em wild." Wade said grinning, and Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Calm down or I'll have Zero shoot you again, I can't imagine that it feels good." She growled and backed away. "What's your name? Whom are you working for?"

"Forget it, Sir, she's just a savage might as well put her down." Zero commented after the girl only growled in response to Stryker's questions. The major looked at her then over his shoulder at Victor and smiled.

"Give her three days in the cell if she doesn't calm down by then we'll let Victor play with her." He said and let the blood thirsty feral step forward and the two glared at each other. "Hmm, I think this will be fun." Stryker added then walked away from the cell and the others followed after him, the last to leave were Jimmy and Victor. Jimmy watched as his brother continued to stare at the female.

"Victor, leave her alone." He called.

Selene watched them leave the smell of each of them still filling her nose, the strongest being from the one who said he liked 'em wild, and that smell was pure male testosterone, he wanted a quick and easy screw. She growled at the thought. Then there was the one that stayed, the scent that covered him; blood, aggression, testosterone and something wild, it was a potent mix that made her hackles raise. A few hours later the other feral walked up to the cage and looked in at her.

"I don't know what's got you so thirsty for Stryker's blood but if you don't simmer down he will send Victor in here."

"I'm not afraid of death." Selene replied, darkly and glared at the wall.

"You should only be so lucky. Victor will drag it out, torture you for days, make you beg for death long before he'll give it to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Victor and the other feral, Selene thought his name was Jimmy, kept coming by the cell to see her. Victor would just stare at her, and Jimmy seemed determined to calm her down before that third day came around, an effort that almost seemed to be in vain, until that last night.

She was in her cage pacing back and forth, Victor ha just left after staring at her for three hours, neither saying a word, just staring. There was still something about his scent that irked her.

"I see Victor's been by again." Jimmy concluded watching her. "You know you're doing exactly what he wants. He wants you worked up and tense so that if he does get to be put in there with you, you'll be acting on pure instinct." Selene growled at him. "Listen, I know my brother, if you don't calm down Stryker will let him lose on you and he will torture you for days and not just with physical violence. Victor will try everything in his power to break you and only after he's done that will he finally kill you."

"Tell me something, if Stryker killed your brother, would you still be telling me to calm down?"

"Your brother?"

"A human, no mutations at all. Stryker killed him because he wouldn't give me up."

"So in honor of your brother you deliver youself to the very person he died to keep you from." She scowled at it being put that way. "Look kid, I can understand why you want his blood, but I don't think your brother would want you to die for your revenge. Think about it." After Jimmy left, she did just that. Selene sank down to the bottom of the cage and remembered her brother, Caleb. The brother who'd always protected her, ever since they discovered she was a mutant. The same brother who risked his own life trying to calm her down, so that she wouldn't be hunted down.

"_Selene, you may have all the instincts of an animal, but that doesn't make you an animal."_ He'd told her on more than one occasion. She looked at the bars of her cage, Stryker had called it a cell but it was nothing more than a gorilla cage in an empty airplane hanger. Selene realized she had no choice. She either had to join Stryker's team or she would have to risk her life against Victor.

The morning afterward she watched as in walked the man who held her fate, and his team of loyal dogs. It irritated her beyond end that she was going to throw her lot in with them. Selene growled as they stopped in front of the cage but managed to resist lunging at the man she wanted to sink her teeth into.

"Not so wild after all." He gloated. "What's your name?"

"Selene Davis." She grumbled and the major smirked.

"Well, Ms. Davis, are you willing to serve your country or should I let Victor in that cage with you and walk away." It took every ounce of will power for her to lower her head submissively, while her very core was screaming at her to take his blood.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent, and just to make sure there are no more attempts on my life or that of anyone else here..." He pulled a chain out from behind his back and motioned for the Asian man standing next to him, who smirked and walked toward her with the chain. Selene bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping at him as he wrapped the chain tightly around her waist and locked it in place.

"I'm not some dog you can lead around on a leash." She snapped.

"No, you're a wolf, and I'm going to bind you to a lion."


	3. Chapter 3

Selene was chained up to Victor who only chuckled at the situation.

"All right, time for some drills, everyone to the training yard!" She reluctantly followed. "Victor, why don't you take our newest recruit through the obstacle course?" The male feral smiled wickedly and tugged her along by her chain.

"Try not to slow me down huh, Frail." Selene growled in response to Victor's taunt, and once Stryker yelled 'go' she took off like a shot, actually pulling ahead of Victor as much as the chain would allow. Running, leaping, climbing, crawling and once she was done with that she had so much energy coursing through her she didn't want to stop, and her own devil noticed.

"Still have some energy? Good, Victor, test her out in close quarters combat." They went over to another section of the field and Stryker allowed her to be unchained but Zero had to keep his gun trained on her.

The two ferals circled around each other a couple of times, then both lunged at each other. She went low, slamming into his waist, the impact of their colliding bodies smashed her collar bone, and Victor slashed his claws across her back, an effort she was happy to return. He grabbed her around her waist and slammed her back down, fracturing her spine. Selene bent her legs and kicked him full force in the chest, cracking his sternum and some ribs. Victor came charging at her and she barely managed to roll away. She stood up and lunged at him again, this time he threw his claws out and slashed her across the face, actually ripping her eye, then sinking them into her neck.

"That's enough, Victor." Stryker called. "We don't actually want to kill Miss Davis." The male feral dropped her, like a sack of potatoes, and stood there like a good pet while Zero re-chained them. "I think we might find a use for you, Miss Davis, but first I think we should let you get cleaned up." They stopped by the supply closest so she could get some regulation clothes and other supplies, and then made their way to the barracks, where Victor unceremoniously shoved her into a closet of a bathroom.

"Ok, seriously. I want to be chained to the bloodthirsty, wolf-girl." Selene heard one comment, and at that moment she caught sight of her reflection and saw why Zero kept calling her savage. Her hair was all matted and caked in mud and sticks, her skin and clothes weren't in much better shape, covered in tears, mud and dried blood. She had spent a week moving nonstop to get to this base and it showed. Selene turned on the water in the shower and stepped in. It was freezing but felt good on her soar battered body. She scrubbed at her body and hair, and must have been in there for while considering Victor kept pounding on the door. After carefully checking over herself and satisfied with how clean she was, she finally put on her new clothes and stepped out of the bathroom, drawing the attention of her "teammates".

"Not bad, once she's cleaned up." One of them commented.

"She's still a beast." Zero commented. Victor walked over to one of the bunks and sat down flashing her an "I dare you" grin, and Selene sat down at his feet not feeling up to having a battle over sleeping arrangements.

"Guess we never did properly introduce ourselves." The other feral stated. "I'm James. This is John and Chris. Over there are Fred and Zero, the loud one is-"

"Wade, pleasure, can I see you naked now?" Selene growled in response.


End file.
